


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, Dark Magic, Dramedy, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Memory Loss, Na Jaemin-centric, Recovered Memories, Romantic Comedy, Temporary Amnesia, Urban Fantasy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Jeno/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas





	Untitled

**8:24 PM**

"Jaemin,are you done getting ready yet?"

Jaemin heard his father yell from downstairs."Almost father!"He yelled back."I'll be down in a moment."For a moment he wasn't sure that his father heard him until he got a response back."Alright,but hurry up,the guests are arriving."


End file.
